


Storms Fancy Update Book (Book Updates, Chattings, and Random Thoughts)

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: I decided to make an update book, where I can always say when I’m writing a new book or when I just wanna be weird and say random things! Also, we can use this book to communicate with me! So if you have any ideas or anything then please comments!
Comments: 87
Kudos: 17





	1. Random Thought/Kinda Introduction

Hello

Lol

Feeling mildly proud of myself because I gifted my latest book to a person who was hating on me 😎😎😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How old do you think I am?


	2. Another Random thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU

Just changed my username, feeling good.

I should really go to sleep....


	3. Update on next QNF fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

Hey guys, the 4th part to the QuackityNotFound series may or may not come out tonight. I still haven’t decided wether I should make you guys wait or satisfy you lol. But I’ll probably write it, it may be out in an hour or two. So make sure to keep watch! If you have any questions, feel free to ask


	4. I’m Not Dead, I Promise—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi UwU

Hey guys, sorry I haven’t posted in like a week... My father was staying home because of Christmas break so I never had time to write (both my parents don’t know that I write fan fiction and they are both homophobic). The next chapter of the QuackityNotFound series is coming out tonight, I hope you enjoy it! First I gotta go deal with another’s hater tho so it might take a while. Goodnight my Storm Clouds (my new nickname for you guys <3)!


	5. Meet The Author!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song - Something abt you
> 
> Go listen to it, it’s great! :D

My name - Storm

My age - 69,420

My favourite colour - Blue

My height - 5’0

My sign - ♊️/♋️

Do I have a lover? - Hah, Forever single bitch- 

What’s my nationality? - Canadian/Fillipino

Here’s some things that inspire me - music, YouTube, friends and family, you guys :D

My favourite food - sushi!

My current mood - Tired

And my show size - 7’5 

This is my favourite TV show - Stargate SG1

And my favourite animal - cats <3

There’s much more to know that we’ll cover as we grow!

I’ve got this many tattoos - 0 lol

And yes, all these things are true. So tell me a little something ‘bout you!

My favourite song - I have to choose???

And my favourite movie - Hamilton

My hair is this long - I have no idea lol

What I wanna grow up to be - Singer or a writer

Here's a nickname I go by - Stormy

And some things Ive never tried - Skiing 

Do I have a pet? - Yes, two actually.

Have I named it yet - Whitey is my cat and Miko is my dog

What shade are my eyes? - Really dark brown

Here's my favourite cereal - I don’t eat cereal lmao

And a place I'd like to go - Japan

There's much more to know that we’ll cover as we grow

Here some hobbies that I do - Writing and singing

And yes all these things are true. So tell me little something 'bout you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, what did you think? I’m not a very interesting person ;-;


	6. Update on things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am bothering you again.

Hi! I’m sorry to say but there won’t be any new chapter on the Quackity x George series tonight. Even though it’s my winter break I just don’t have any ideas for the next chapter so I’m currently forming a plot lmao. (Do you guys have any ideas?)

Also, oh my lord I just went and quickly read through all my stories and realized how many spelling errors there are I’m so sorry-

Half of the things I write in my books I barely remember writing until like a day later. It’s like my mind was asleep while my fingers were typing on my tablet keyboard. 

Seriously though, my fingers just start moving and I make the stories up as I go. I’ve gotten really good at writing (if I do say so myself) Being on AO3 has also helped my arguing skills lollll-

This chapter is just a bunch of jumbled up thoughts I had. I’ll probably update in a few hours or so because I am free for the next 6 hours. So uh, yeah. :)


	7. I’m so gay—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me being a simp for a stranger

Holy shit guys, me and my mother are in the city tonight and my mom went to go look at something and I decided to stay behind and sit on a nearby bench while reading some -problematic- stories on AO3. And this gorgeous girl walks by and sits beside me and I look over to her and she smiles and tells me that she likes writing and reading fanfic too. We strike up a conversation about things and oml we had so much in common. 

Now, this girl was drop dead beautiful. She had really bright blue eyes and red hair and omg my bisexual ass was like “I’m screwed” and she was probably 15 or something which is not much older than me.

Eventually, my mom called me and I had to go. Unfortunately I never got her name or her number so I am extremely upset with myself that I let such a beauty slip from my fingers and I’m screaming odkdkmffmocjsohdifjfidioewksjsdiodjw. If I didn’t believe in “love at first sight” then I seriously do now ughhhhhhhhhh.

She was so out of my league anyways. ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit it.
> 
> I’m a simp.


	8. I’m going to post another chapter and not act like this is the third one tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question....

How do you guys view Grian x Mumbo? I personally like it. It’s cute, and they work really well together. And yes, I am a problematic shipper so I Lowkey ship people that some of you don’t lmao. You probably know that from my QNF stories-


	9. Chapter Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellllo

Next chapter of the QNF series Could I Be Yours may or may not be dropping tonight. I seriously don't know, its a pretty low chance that I'll stay awake and write but make sure to keep an eye out. I don't know if I'll actually write it tonight but if I do then yeah 

Merry (late) Christmas!


	10. Holy crap I did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao

Oejeejfkjf

I finally got the last chapter out dear god. Im tired. But I have to go read some more fanfic lmao RIP sleep


	11. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!

Hello people! Happy New Year! It is 9 in Canada at the moment and I just woke up. Anyways, my next QNF story might come out tonight, if it doesn't just assume I slept in lmao. And the thing about my age will happen but I won't reveal my age yet, because no body got my exact age so I'm just going to gift the top 3 people who got the closest answers. So if you see your gifts number go up tat means you were one of the lucky people. I think I'll be doing a lot of things like these in the future, like quizzes and stuff so you might always get it gifted to you another time.

Once again, Happy New Year. Stay safe, stay healthy, and most importantly stay home. Just because its a new year doesn't mean all our problems are automatically fixed. (❁´◡`❁)


	12. Hello-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired

Hey guys, the finale of my QNF series “Could I Be Yours” just went up a second ago! I am extremely exhausted but I have to go do some more things omg dijfmfodjeodjfif.

Also yes. I am only 11 years old 😔✌️


	13. Death Is Just A Social Construct-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book isn’t just for me speaking I do actually have some plans I swear-

So I have a new idea for a QNF story, and I’m thinking of making it a multiple chapter one. Sure, I’ve done a series before. But I’ve never done a book with multiple chapters. The only thing that’s keeping me from doing that is the fact that I tend to sleep a lot (as you know because I’m always complaining about how tired I am) and don’t always work on my books when I know you guys expect me to. School started a couple days ago, so I’ve been waking up every morning at 6 to start homeschooling. I know I’m a brat-

So, I’ll be taking a small break. I don’t know when the next update is, it could be in a week .org just in a couple of days. I really have no clue what my schedule is lmao. Either way, make sure to keep an eye out because I am the most random person ever and can do something when you least expect it. Also, I won’t be writing tonight because I have no motivation I’m sorry guys. D:

Stay safe, stay healthy, and most importantly stay home. Love you guys!


	14. I got myself into another problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I fucked up. What do I do??????

Agh, guys! My friend was making fun of me because I’m single and I’ve never dated anyone. And being the prideful and embarrassing person I am I said 

“Shut up, I am dating someone!” And my friend was so confused and I was like. Shit, I am so screwed eojdowneis.

Anyways, my friend said “Oh yeah, who is it?” And I didn’t know what to say so I just told her she didn’t need to know but oh my gosh she’s really expecting someone....

WHAT DO I DO GUYS? MY PRIDE IS ON THE LINE HERE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still lowkey on a break, sorry guys. I really want to update but I just don’t have the motivation to write. I do have a story coming in progress, so don’t worry. I’ll make sure my lazy ass will update sooner or later. ;D


	15. I have a problem but its serious this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the book

My email got hacked today so my parents had to go and shut it down, along with changing the password and lots of other things. I don't know how this will affect my AO3, but it seems like everything's okay. So I dont think I have to worry. :D


	16. Next Book Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My break is coming to an end

Sorry I've been so dead for the past week! I got a good rest and I'm feeling way better now. My next book might come out this weekend. Or maybe Monday. I might try to push myself to stay awake tonight and write because I feel the need to make up the lost time for you guys!


	17. I Finally Made A Book :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I finally wrote a new one shot ayyyyyy

I feel so proud of myself right now you don’t even know-

It is currently 1:35 am. I am not tired, I want to read Luffy x Usopp fanfics because that is what gives me joy in life. So imma go do that lol-

Oh, also, I am ciphering an entire song on AO3 because I’m a try hard. It might take me a while to cipher all of it, but when it’s out I just want you to know it’s all hand done. :D


	18. Okay My Mind Is Officially Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what should I do for my next book?

Alright people! I have absolutely no clue as to what my next story will be. Can you guys give me ideas? Like what do you wanna see? I enjoy writing for you all and I get such a happy feeling when you guys compliment me on my works. Writing is the only thing keeping me sane right now-

Anyways, I have a Zoom meeting with my teacher is an hour. I am very scared. Wish me luck! (❁´◡`❁)


	19. New book coming out soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah lol

Sorry it seems like I fell off the face of the planet for a while-

I have a story on its way soon, so keep an eye out! That’s all I really wanted to say lmao-


	20. Random and Quick Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just asking.

Are any of you guys subscribed to me? Just curious lmao.


	21. Just Wanted To Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for my next book and my current schedule

Hey you guys! So, as you may know my next book is a One Piece book. I'm going to be making it my own AU, so lots of things will change. I'll even be adding my own character lol. A bit self centered, don't you think? 

Anyways, I don't exactly know when I'll be writing it but it will be coming soon. Hopefully. I'll make a chapter before I write it on this book to explain the whole AU so there wont be a bunch of things that don't make sense. Goodnight, or morning. Or wherever you are. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	22. I think I’ve broken myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not ask why I did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can decode all of this, you are a god and I will do anything you ask of me. It took me a very long time to write this, a whole month!

4434244115 2445, 12433545231543 31343553 553551 32243115 2445, 343512351455 131134 2124222345 2445, 443224342244233545 1255 3355 44241415 2445’44 1251323244155515

444543243115 2445, 553551 112434’45 2235343411 23241415 2445’44 44233535451543 53244523 452315 15551544, 2445’44 33353315344544 452432 553551 142415, 2445’44 1251323244155515

24 223545 1134 11433355 3521 53151141353444, 553551 131134’45 142444114333 3315, 13353315 221545 1533

13113232 2445 452315 114345 3521 141513154145243534, 143534’45 33244444 3355 33114331, 24’33 11 321522153414

24 4433244523 3355 41153232154544, 3435 531544443534, 12514334 2132112244 4535 114423 233553 24 31154513235133

113414 45153232 411543353411 24 11324315111455 23115215 141541434444243534<

24’33 11 223514, 4435 123553 14355334, 44321133 11 231133331543 53244523 11 224335513414 4135513414

1243243422 12114335525115 5335433144, 134351341323243422 34513312154344 32243115 2445’44 133551344514355334

31243422 3521 452315 25154445154344, 3435 1251222255, 111345243422 32243115 452315 1343355334 1332355334

45153232243422 45231533 33354315 32241544 45231134 2211342244451543 43114141154344 352121 3521 44355134141332355114

24 1243243422 452315 243341111345, 14241132

3111241435 233553 24’33 11 33113115 11 412443114515 22432434 45231145’44 4433243215

3435 131141 53244523 452315 13114115 3534 45231145 4445553215

24’333311 33113115 11 4451221143 1343514423 23114314, 3435 1323243214

114345244445 32243115 24’33 14113224, 45154315’44 4115434424444515341315 2434 3355 3315333543241544

31154513235141, 553551 31343553 24 3415521543, 151452114314 33511323 343553, 24 321545 1533 441343151133

1543151345 213542 3315 1134 152121242255, 4543112434243422 1132353422 53244523 2315431113321544

332414354324 1235442324'44 3415521543 353214 135144 2445'44 155215422243151534

4434244115 2445, 12433545231543 31343553 553551 32243115 2445, 343512351455 131134 2124222345 2445, 443224342244233545 1255 3355 44241415 2445’44 1251323244155515

444543243115 2445, 553551 112434’45 2235343411 23241415 2445’44 44233535451543 53244523 452315 15551544, 2445’44 33353315344544 452432 553551 142415, 2445’44 1251323244155515

4434244115 2445, 12433545231543 31343553 553551 32243115 2445, 343512351455 131134 2124222345 2445, 443224342244233545 1255 3355 44241415 2445’44 1251323244155515

444543243115 2445, 553551 112434’45 2235343411 23241415 2445’44 44233535451543 53244523 452315 15551544, 2445’44 33353315344544 452432 553551 142415, 2445’44 1251323244155515

24 53354331 45234335512232 1552154355 124335311534 12353415, 24 3215115215 11 213515 2434 1335331145354415

11 321545231132 12354415 3521 221144 113414 4433353115, 1534 3311444415 45231555 1323353115, 24 355334 452315 44233553

4435 12323553 213543 12323553, 452315 44453543241544 3521 3355 1415151444 114315 3415521543 355215431232355334

5144354141, 24 1215 32353531243422 32243115 412434343513232435

311112514535 24 1243243422243422 452315 231511144423354544, 3435 431514 143545, 24'33 113232 4424222345

11 413544445133 24 111345 32243115 11 14151114 14433541, 24 221545 5141, 24'33 11324324223245

22352222321544 4445431141411514, 24'33 323511141514, 24 1215 23244545243422 4423354544 32243115 23115331155515

331134 24 23114515 452315 22355215433433153445, 12323553 1533 5141 32243115 45231145 211153311544 225155

51443532113415 223545 45231145 2111244355 21113315

441515 233553 24 3224222345 1533 5141 53244523 2243151534 32243115 2445'44 33114355 25113415

3315 113414 3315434355 3534 452315 44151144 135144 5315 12114315 452315 41112434

4115114411344544 4535 11 4435221531243422, 123555, 55151123 5315 112434'45 452315 44113315

412443114515 4315341124444411341315, 11 2111123215, 3435 1115443541, 3355 2243151145 4423354544 53243232 4423353545 452343355122 452315 4441111315 113414 232445 4132514535

24 143534'45 33151134 4535 41321155 223514, 3355 15551544 22353214 32243115 2511331544 12353414, 24 141513321153 4523154415 31244545153444, 24'3232 4543151145 45231533 32243115 31514335

4434244115 2445, 12433545231543 31343553 553551 32243115 2445, 343512351455 131134 2124222345 2445, 443224342244233545 1255 3355 44241415 2445’44 1251323244155515

444543243115 2445, 553551 112434’45 2235343411 23241415 2445’44 44233535451543 53244523 452315 15551544, 2445’44 33353315344544 452432 553551 142415, 2445’44 1251323244155515

4434244115 2445, 12433545231543 31343553 553551 32243115 2445, 343512351455 131134 2124222345 2445, 443224342244233545 1255 3355 44241415 2445’44 1251323244155515

444543243115 2445, 553551 112434’45 2235343411 23241415 2445’44 44233535451543 53244523 452315 15551544, 2445’44 33353315344544 452432 553551 142415, 2445’44 1251323244155515

4434244115 2445, 12433545231543 31343553 553551 32243115 2445, 343512351455 131134 2124222345 2445, 443224342244233545 1255 3355 44241415 2445’44 1251323244155515

444543243115 2445, 553551 112434’45 2235343411 23241415 2445’44 44233535451543 53244523 452315 15551544, 2445’44 33353315344544 452432 553551 142415, 2445’44 1251323244155515

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very high chance that there is errors in this. But, like. Who would even try to decode this?
> 
> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rustage/bullseye.html 
> 
> Theres the link to the song I wrote here. Its actually a One Piece song, its not an actual song from the anime itself but a fanmade song. About a certain character. That I love so much lol. If you were a true One Piece fan, you would know the character I'm talking about from just decoding the first few lines. Good luck~


	23. My AU For One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining my AU so it makes sense lol

Okay, so I’m just going to get straight to the point with this.

_Veece:_

I decided to start with the character I created for myself first lol. (I’m sorry if I come across as self centred) 

18 years old

Appearance: Long white hair. Bright red eyes. Pale skin. Freckles.

Devil Fruit Power: Copy Copy Fruit. If _Veece sees another person use their Devil Fruit power, she now has that ability and can use it at will. She can use multiple powers at once, and depending on how many powers she has gained, she Chas a special attack called Copy Copy Beam. Where she uses all her powers and pushes them to her limit._

Bounty: Ruby-Eyed Veece with a 550 Million bounty. (To much or to little?)

Personality: She’s kind and loving, but she’s also the kind of person who would destroy your country for hurting one of her friends. She has a different attitude for different people, when it’s a close friend like Usopp she’ll act sassy and bossy because she knows it ticks him off. If it’s someone like Luffy, she’ll treat them with respect and kindness. You get it.

Parents: So, I made this really complicated because why now. So Veece is the second child of Gol D. Rodger. Her mother is the supreme commander of the marines Portgas Fia. I think that would be a nice touch, the head of the marines and the king of the pirate fall in love, yeah I like that. Anyways, in this AU Ace and Veece are siblings because it’s canon that Ace is the son of Gol D. Rodger. Ace and Veece were already old enough to go on Rodgers pirate ship and sail with them. Ace was 8 and Veece was 6. For Veeces 6th birthday, Rodger gave her the Devil Fruit she now has. I made it so Aces mother doesn’t die when giving birth to him because that just wouldn’t make sense for Veece.

Both Ace and Veece were present during Rodgers execution, Garp was assigned by Rodger to take the kids and adopt them because at the time their mother hated them. But as Garp was taking them, their mother took Veece back because she wanted to have a memory of Rodger. Ace and Veece were then separated. When Ace went with Garp, Luffy was already 6 years old. But, I like to think he’s stupid enough to believe the lie “Your big brother was just training with Grandpa Garp for the past 6 years.”

Veece and her mother eventually fixed their relationship so that they had an actual bond together. But at the age 15, Veece left Navy Headquarters to fulfill her dream of becoming King of the pirates. During this time, the Straw Hats had just started to cause trouble. Anyways, when Usopp leaves the crew and starts to work on the Merry Veece was also in Water 7 because of CP9 that called her down to do some investigation. Thoughts, she didn’t really listen to them.

Thats when she met Usopp, she offered to fix the ship and heal his injuries. That’s where their friendship began. Anyways, the whole Enies Lobby Shit happens and nothing changes. Except for the fact that they burn the Merry, I don’t know what to put in place there but they cant destroy it. Veece goes over to Usopp like “Hey, do you wanna join me crew?” And then Usopp is like “I’ll think about it.” Then remember the whole part where Usopp is doing tho apology thing while their leaving? No that doesn’t happen. He tries to go back to them but they ignore him, so he runs back to Veece and be like,

”Hell Yeah, I’ll join your crew.” And then boom. That’s how Veece and Usopp met.

I wanted to make it like this because it would give a strong rival for Luffy, not just because she also dreams of becoming king pf the pirates but because she basically "stole" Usopp from Luffy. Also because Luffy and Veece are technically "siblings", but they aren't blood related. I can see them having that kind of bond. Veece definitely ships Luffy x Usopp lmao

Another thing I want to tell you guys. Usopp and Veece created an invention together. They call them “Vials”. It’s made out of Veeces blood cells and other stuff I haven’t come up with yet. Since Veece has the ability to copy Devil fruit powers, they tested something out. While Veece I saw using a power, you take a sample of her blood and mix it with other stuff to creat a type of liquid thingy. I feel you inject that into a persons arm, they now have Devil Fruit powers depending on which one Veece was using at that exact second. But you only have it for 24 hours. You also can’t use it if you already have Devil Fruit powers. Oh, and you won’t drown if you fall in the water with them because it isn’t a real Devil Fruit. 

What do do you think? I think it’s pretty cool. I just want to point out that Usopps fav Vial to use is the Wing-Wing one. Where you can have wings like the people in Skypiea. I think Usopp would look gorgeous is wings lmao

If there’s anything else you want to know or something you think I should add, just tell me. I’m willing to listen to suggestion. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my One Piece Book! :D
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216436


	24. Guys I Am So Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what true pain feels like.

Guys I am in so much pain right now-

I wrote a story that took 4 hours, it has 4K+ words in it and is my proudest fic. 

It has 5 kudos and 50 hits. 

My hard work was all for nothing-

I want to curl up and die-

Ahhfugbhkfbvhkerfhukrwhfukrehfukerhfjldfjiledjuewkfhurifhuw4fbrwukfhukdwfhurkefhkwrufheurofheuofheriufiurhfuiefhreiuhrefiufberuierhf

(Also new story coming out tonight)


	25. I Finally Got A Book Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me while I go sleep for a year. :D

Okay, so I just got my latest QNF book out, I’m guessing there’s a few, if not many, mistakes in it because I am running on an hour of sleep. Anyways I just wanted to say good night to you all and that I’m thinking of doing an entire one shot that explains Veeces backstory, the girl I created for my One Piece AU, and her entire life in a more detailed description because I love her so much. Of course, I’m not doing it now. I’m probably gonna do it later. And by later I mean in like a week or something. If you know my writing schedule you can see I try to post once a week, if I’m in a good mood than twice. It may be harder because my dad cracked the screen to out computer so we can’t use it anymore, I’ll only be able to post at night now. ;-;


	26. I Have Decided My Next Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into future events...

Hello people! I have decided that my next book will be an entire detailed one-shot about my character, Veece. Who I created for One-Piece. I know no one exactly wants that but I love her so much I just have to write it. I don't know when it'll come out, because as you know I'm not very organized lmao, but I'll try to write it this week. Maybe I'll stay up tonight and do it, but that depends on how tired I am by the end of the day. 

Anyways, I have to go do school now! Bye, love you guys! (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ) (●'◡'●)


	27. I'm Really Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology.

Oof, guys I am so sorry for not posting last week. I couldn't find it in myself to stay awake to write a story. So, I had a Minecraft world that I was working on like 24/7 and I accidently deleted it! Don't ask how though. Now you may be like "Storm, its just a Minecraft world you can always make another one. Why cry over something like that?" Well buddy, I have news for you! As mature as you might think I am, I am still an 11 year old child. I get upset over things like this okay-

Anyways, I have two stories I want to write:

A. QuackityNotFound One-Shot that will be very cute and fluffy, I might make it a tad smaller than my usual fics because my energy has just been ⬇⬇⬇

And B. An entire detailed backstory for my character Veece.

I think I'll do A first because I feel the need to make it up to you guys. Anyways, have a good day or night wherever you are! Stay safe!


	28. You Guys Are The Closest Thing I Have To Friends-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 171,146 words in the English language, but no sentence in he world could show the amount of gratitude I have for you guys.

Okay! Lets get straight to the point, has anyone ever looked at my profile? Because- Um. I put something in my bio that now I literally forgot about until I went to go check it. I joined A03 about 6 months ago, its hard to believe I've come this far with my writing skills. Its all thanks to the support you guys have given me, I was honestly to afraid to write fanfics at first but I'm glad I made the decision to do it and break out of my shell. If it weren't for that I would probably be extremely bored without anything to do with this whole quarantine thing going on. So thank you. :)


	29. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

Guys, I just had a godly idea. What if we made a group chat fic, but it was made by actually people on AO3. Like, I can add lots of people as co-creators on it and they can just add to it as much as they want! But it has to be like a group chat format. I think I’ll create it right now, if you want to join it you can contact me on here and I’ll send you a co-creator request.


	30. Just A Quick Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, 30th chapter of this cursed book.

Hello humans! I just wanted to check in with you guys. I don’t really feel like writing tonight, my parents are in the middle of looking for a new house to move into and we’re going to go look at one tomorrow. I have to get my beauty rest lmao. I hope you have a good day/night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check out my latest idea! A group chat used by real people in the AO3 community! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533041


	31. Some Head Canons For My OP AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I’m tired.

HC #1: Veece likes to show off her scars so she doesn’t feel bad about them.

HC #2: Usopp and Veece act like they hate each other it front of people just for fun, but really they are as close as siblings.

HC #3: Both Luffy And Usopp have sleeping issues ever since the Water 7 incident. Poor babies.....

HC #4: Brook, who wasn’t around during Water 7, has only ever heard about Usopp through the Log Book.

HC #5: Zoros is kind of an asshole ngl. But he’s a nice asshole, so he gets a pass.

HC #6: Sanji is always ready to ~~stab~~ kick shit. (Especially if it has something to do with Nami.)

HC #7: Nami misses Usopp a lot, so does Chopper.

HC #8: Robin is a very knowing kind of classy lady who stays quiet and watches from the sidelines while watching everything explode with a devious smile on her face. 

HC #9: Franky lowkey feels bad for all he did to Usopp. And feels it was his fault that the Straw Hats no longer have a sniper.

HC #10: Veece is an Angel sent from heaven to help Usopp. At least, that’s what he says.


	32. Hehe, I’m Writing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write titles anymore, okay-

I’m currently writing my Veece backstory fic, it’s coming along very nicely. I’m gonna try to make it as long and detailed as possible. Because I am a try-hard when it comes to some things lmfao. 😌♥️


	33. Ugh, I’m Tired

I know I said I’ll get the story out tonight, but I've been working on it for about 6 hours and only have 3k words. It is currently 4 in the morning, I am going to bed.


	34. Lets Do Some Math....

Okay. So I have 21 stories, soon to be 22, 6 of those works are 3 DNF Fics I wrote a long time ago, 2 stories I use for random stuff like this book, and 1 One Piece book. The rest are QuackityNotFound books. 21-6 is 15. I have 15 QNF Fics. If you go to the QNF tag, there is 38 books there, so 38-15 is 23. There are 23 books in the QNF tag that aren't mine. I want to change that. Over time, I want to be the person who wrote the most QNF books so I can rightfully take my place as the Quackity x George Queen.It will take time, but I will make it happen! :D


	35. Update!

Starting to work on a new story now, though I have no idea what I’m going to do for it. Eh. That’s how I always do my books though, I just form an idea and than wing it the rest of the way. Somehow, I have all of you guys tricked into thinking my writings actually good lmao


	36. Guys! You’ll never believe what happened. Also update.

Huhuhu..... I am soooooooo freaking happy, you guys don’t eve even know. I had my first fic gifted to me! And it is literally amazing. I swear, if I wasn’t so tired and comfortable in bed I would be bouncing off the walls of my room with excitement. It’s literally the work of the gods, go read it. https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874345

If you like QNF, you’ll certainly like this!

And update. I’m thinking of doing an angsty QNF fic. Though I won’t give the details, let’s just say that Quackity is not......... Um....... Okay? I guess. I won’t be doing it tonight, it is far to early for me to even be writing stuff lmao. So I’ll say goodnight now, bye everyone! :)


	37. Really Important Update

Hey guys! I’ll get straight to the point, I’ll be taking a break for about a week or so. I’m going back to school in three weeks, so I need to finish all the homeschooling projects I have. I really need all the sleep I can get. I am currently working on a QNF fic, so don’t lose hope in me! Love you guys!


End file.
